La magie de noël
by bones-univers
Summary: Booth et Brennan se quitte avant les fêtes de fin d'année en désaccord,mais ce que Booth aime appeler la magie de noël va y mettre son grain de sel


Disclamer: Ni Bones, Ni ces personnages ne m'appartiennent

_Les pensés des personnages sont en italiques comme cette phrases._

La magie de noël, délit les langues et laisse paraître ce qu'on à toujours voulut cacher, ce qu'on a eu du mal à avouer.

Plus qu'une semaine avant noël, l'institut Jefferson était fermé et tous ceux qui y travaillaient en avaient profité pour prendre des vacances. _**Camille**_ parti en vacances avec _**Michelle**_à New-York, _**Angela et Jack**_ eux partirent pour Paris, _**Mr Nigel-Murray**_ lui partit rejoindre sa famille en Angleterre. Il ne reste plus que deux amis, l'agent spécial du FBI _**Seeley Booth**_ et sa partenaire l'anthropologue judiciaire le _**Dr Tempérance Brennan**_. Aucun des deux ne savait ce que l'autre avait prévu pour noël, en effet il s'était quitté avec un gros désaccord mais sans cesser pour autant de penser à l'autre. Le temps continua à passer et nous étions le jour de noël. _**Tempérance**_ se rendit compte qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner, car oui elle reconnaissait avoir était vraiment dure envers _**Booth**_ pour une bêtise, mais ne sachant pas comment faire elle hésita quelques instant avant de se décider. _**Booth**_ de son côté supportait de plus en plus mal cette situation, un matin il décida donc de se rendre chez sa partenaire pour lui parler et s'excuser. Sur cette dernière réflexion, il prit son manteau et ses clés puis rejoignit son véhicule. Environs une demi-heure plus tard il arriva devant l'immeuble où vit sa partenaire, son amie je dirais même mieux sa meilleure amie. Alors qu'il aurait voulu sortir de sa voiture et courir pour se retrouver face à elle, il ne pu faire un seul mouvement.

_Pensé de __**Booth**__ : Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Comment sa qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Tu va monter ces escaliers, te poster devant cette porte frapper et attendre qu'elle vienne t'ouvrir. Et si après avoir vu que c'était moi elle referme la porte sans me laisser parler ? Si elle ne veut pas me voir et me parler ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend __**Seeley**__, si elle fait sa tu fais comme tu as toujours fait, tu reste planté devant son appartement et tu lui dis tout ce que tu voulais lui dire au travers de la porte. C'est tout simple tu as toujours fait comme ça alors pourquoi pas une fois de plus si cela devient nécessaire. Allez bouge toi nom de dieu._

Il se décide alors à sortir de sa voiture et monte les escaliers, il aurait voulu que la distance qui le séparé de l'appartement 2B soit aussi long que possible, hors cette fois ce trajet lui sembla bien plus court que d'habitude. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il se retrouva devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit « 2B », bien malgré lui, il leva la main et s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque cette même porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une _**Tempérance**_ prête à sortir. Tous deux se retrouvèrent face à face sans pouvoir dire un mot. Le silence leur parut durer une éternité, jusqu'à se que Booth prenne la parole.

_**Booth :**_ Euh… Vous… Je… Vous alliez sortir…je suis désolé je vous laisse.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque _**Tempérance**_ le retint par le bras. Le contact de la peau de sa partenaire sur la sienne fit une sensation de bien être à _**Booth**_.

_**Brennan :**_ Non… _**Booth**_… Euh ne partait pas… Je… Euh… C'est chez vous que j'allais.

Alors que _**Booth**_ la regardait à présent dans les yeux, elle lui fit ce sourire qu'elle ne réservé qu'à lui mais qui laissait cependant paraître un peu de peur, la peur qu'il refuse ses excuses.

_Pensé de __**Tempérance**__ : Je dois lui dire mais si il refusait de me pardonnée. Mais non __**Temp'**__ voyons réfléchit il se trouve devant ton appartement alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuserait tes excuses._

Cette pensé rassura immédiatement _**Tempérance**__._

_**Brennan :**_ Euh… Vous voulez entrez ? Je vous offre une bière ou quelque chose d'autres à boire ?

_**Booth :**_ Ha… euh oui je veux bien mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

_**Brennan :**_ _**Booth**_, si je vous le propose c'est que ça me fait plaisir.

Sur cette dernière phrase elle lui adressa un sourire franc et sincère auquel il répondit aussitôt. _**Tempérance**_ se poussa légèrement pour laisser _**Booth **_entrer puis referma la porte derrière eux.

_**Brennan :**_ Installez-vous au salon, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire. Vous voulez une bière ou autre chose ?

_**Booth :**_ Une bière sera parfaite, merci.

_**Tempérance**_ se dirigea vers la cuisine pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard 2 bières à la main. Elle en tendit une à _**Booth **_et s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé. Tous deux burent une gorgée, avant que _**Booth**_ ne prenne la parole pour briser le silence qui commencé à se faire pesant.

_**Booth :**_ _**Tempérance**_… Je…

_**Tempérance **_n'en revenait pas _**Booth**_ venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait l'entendre prononcer son prénom.

_**Booth :**_ _**Tempérance**_… Regarde-moi s'il te plait…

_**Tempérance**_ leva les yeux vers son partenaire parce qu'il lui avait demandé mais aussi surprise par le fait qu'il l'a tutoyé. Lorsqu'elle relève les yeux vers lui elle vit les larmes coulés sur ses joues. Sa plus réfléchir elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible. Elle n'en revenait pas lui qui s'était toujours montrer fort, était là face à elle en train de pleurer. Tout en répondant à son étreinte _**Booth**_ reprend la parole.

_**Booth :**_ Je suis vraiment désolé _**Tempérance**_… Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça. J'ai étais un véritable m'as beaucoup manqué.

_**Brennan :**_ Chut _**Booth**_… C'est à moi de m'excuser tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Ils restèrent silencieux et dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à se que _**Booth**_ se sépare d'elle à contre cœur. Tous deux avaient le visage couvert de larmes, alors que _**Booth**_ tendit la main pour sécher les larmes de sa partenaire, _**Tempérance**_ s'approcha de lui et d'un mouvement d'une grande douceur elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de _**Booth**_ pour un baiser tendre mais timide. Ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir elle ne voulait pas le brusquer mais au moment où se rendit compte que _**Booth**_ répondait à son baiser, elle prit un peu plus d'assurance. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les yeux dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres. Vu l'heure qu'il était la faim n'allait pas tarder à se faire sentir chez les deux partenaires, _**Tempérance**_ proposa donc à _**Booth **_de déjeuner ensemble et _**Booth**_ accepta à condition qu'elle le laisse cuisiner pour eux, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils partirent donc à la cuisine dans l'idée de faire des lasagnes végétariennes. _**Booth**_ commença la préparation pendant que _**Tempérance**_ s'était assise au bar et le regardait perdue dans ses pensés, ce que _**Booth**_ avait remarqué.

_Pensé de __**Tempérance **__: Je n'en reviens pas de l'avoir embrassé et en plus il a répondu à mon baiser. Sa fait tellement longtemps que je rêvais de ce moment, mais c'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé._

_Pensé de __**Booth **__: A quoi pense t-elle ? Et si elle regrettait de m'avoir embrassé ? Et si elle se disait que c'était une erreur ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter je l'aime tellement. Et si … Haaa __**Seeley **__arrête avec tes« si » avec des si on mettrait Paris en bouteille. _

Environs 30 min après le début de la préparation le plat de lasagne était prêt à être mis au four ce qu'il fit après avoir régler le minuteur. Il resta quelques minutes accroupis à regarder le four. Lorsqu'il se relève il sentit des bras entourer sa taille et un souffle chaud dans dos il prend quelques minutes pour profiter de cette douce sensation avant de se retourner vers la femme qui fait battre son cœur. Alors qu'il se retrouve face à elle, il passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. C'est alors que prise d'une grande dose de courage et surtout d'espoir, elle fixe intensément ses beaux yeux chocolat avant de dire.

_**Brennan :**_ _**Je t'aime Seeley**_…

_**Booth (surpris mais avec un grand sourire) :**_ Tu viens de m'offrir mon second cadeau de noël mais encore avec de l'avance. _**Et je t'aime aussi Tempérance**_.

_**Brennan :**_ Le second ? Et c'était quoi le premier ?

_**Booth : **_Le premier c'est lorsque tu m'as embrassée tout à l'heure.

Et le regarda avec des yeux amoureux et un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui, mais surtout lui car c'est ce sourire qu'elle ne réserve exclusivement à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais ce baiser était différent de celui qu'il avait échangé sur le canapé. Celui là était plus passionné des deux côtés, chacun essayaient de transmettre tous son amour pour l'autre à travers ce baiser.

Sur cette merveilleuse et douce déclaration d'amour à l'amour de leur vie, les deux amis, partenaires et amant décidèrent passèrent les fêtes de fin d'années ensemble entre chez lui et chez elle. Ils essayaient d'imaginer la réaction d'Angela lorsqu'elle apprendrait cela.


End file.
